Adding it Up
by miss-black-eyeliner
Summary: What happens when you mix Bobbi the Bullet, Smooth talking Billy, Catie Roth and a jealous Jamie Waite at a Motocross race? This!!! A story for all you J/C er’s.
1. Default Chapter

Adding it Up  
  
Description: What happens when you mix Bobbi the Bullet, Smooth talking Billy, Catie Roth and a jealous Jamie Waite at a Motocross race? This!!! A story for all you J/C er's.  
  
Disclaimer: Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!! Not mine! I hate Disney for canceling it to add MORE Lizzie Maguire shows, she has enough already!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Catie Roth turned around, sweeping a chunk of hair behind her ear. She hated motocross racing, and yet here she was, standing at one. She wouldn't have come, but Jamie had asked her and she always had a hard time turning him down. She watched as Brooke Lanier ran around in a giant cone hat, selling snow cones, and the "Super Squad" near by, talking.  
  
"Probably comparing IQ's," she thought dryly. She was bored and cranky. She couldn't wait to go home and get away from all the noisy racers. She loved Jamie's motorcycle, but this was just too much. As if on cue, Jamie Waite rolled up beside her and removed his helmet.  
  
He ran a hand through his spikes before turning to Catie, "Hey," he grinned." "  
  
Hi," Catie grumbled.  
  
She dusted dirt from the ground off her skirt for the hundredth time that day. Jamie kept on smiling as he reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the sound of a roaring motor.  
  
A bike rode up next to his and the rider removed it's helmet revealing a teenage girl with brown hair. The words "?The Bullet?" were stitched on her shirt.  
  
"Hey Jamie," she smiled flirtatiously, "Long time, no see."  
  
Jamie's face filled with surprise as his dark eyes clouded with memories.  
  
"Bobbi," he said at last.  
  
"I've missed ya," Bobbi said, "Have you missed me?," she asked pouting her lips slightly.  
  
Jamie didn't say anything and his eyes lowered to the ground.  
  
"Won't this be like old times, me beating you at racing and all ?," she continued, " I can't wait for that, see ya out there," she said before racing off, leaving them in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Who the hell was that?', Catie asked, fanning away the dust.  
  
Jamie sighed, " Bobbi, my ex-girlfriend and one of the best riders there is."  
  
Catie's eyes widened, "Really?!," she stared after her.  
  
"Yeah," he replied sheepishly, replacing his helmet, "Look, I gotta go," he mumbled. He drove off quickly. "Jamie," she started, but he was already gone.  
  
Sighing, she turned around and bumped into someone carrying a giant snow cone.  
  
"Ahhh!", she screamed as the freezing ice poured down her shirt. She jumped away trying to shake out the ice.  
  
" I'm so sorry!!," the person cried out.  
  
He tried to help her brush the ice out but she smacked his hand away angrily. He stood there lost and then decided to give her his shirt to wear since he had a white muscle shirt on underneath.  
  
"Here," he said, offering her his black shirt.  
  
Catie looked up, completely pissed off, but her expression softened when she saw his sad face. Sighing, she took the shirt and disappeared into the girl's bathroom. When she came out, he was standing there waiting for her.  
  
"Thanks for the shirt," she mumbled. "  
  
It's the least I could do after spilling the ice on you, I insist on buying you something to apologize," he replied quickly.  
  
"No, it's okay, it was my fault too, I wasn't looking where I was going," she replied.  
  
"Still, I feel bad, " he said, "Let me make it up to you." "  
  
Look, I don't care, but I might have to wear your shirt for awhile," she said.  
  
"Fine," he smiled, "So.......what's your name?", he asked.  
  
"Catie, Catie Roth," she answered.  
  
"Well Catie, my name's Billy, it's nice to meet you though I'm sure I've seen you around school before, do you go to Kingsport High?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," she said.  
  
"Right," he continued, " You're the gorgeous goth girl."  
  
Catie gave him a disbelieving smirk and rolled her eyes, " Yeah, whatever," she said, and began walking away.  
  
"Hey, " he called after her, he ran to catch up," I only said it because it's true....and I was hoping you might want to hang out since I'm not really here with anyone."  
  
"Well," Catie said looking around, "Okay, I'm bored anyway." They sat down at the row of the nearest bleachers and began talking. 


	2. Continuation

Adding it Up- Continuation  
  
Disclaimer: (Sigh) Not Mine....still. But my Birthday is coming up so maybe.... (Looks around hopefully)  
  
Thanks for everyone's reviews; I can totally handle constructive criticism as long as you guys are reviewing!!!  
  
After a couple of hours of mindless chatter, Billy turned to Catie and said, "You wanna go grab a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Well...sure, but I have to wait for my friend Jamie, he's the one racing," Catie replied.  
  
"Okay," he agreed.  
  
The race went on for about another few minutes, when finally Jamie walked up to Catie and Billy.  
  
"Hey," Jamie said, glancing at Billy.  
  
"Good race, man," Billy commented.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Jamie replied, shooting a questioning look at Catie.  
  
"Jamie, Billy, Billy, Jamie," Catie introduced, "Sorry, I'm lame with intro's, anyway, Billy invited us to go get some coffee, you up for it?"  
  
"Sure," Jamie said, still slightly confused.  
  
"Did I hear you say coffee?" Bobbi piped up from nowhere, "I could really go for a cup of coffee!!!"  
  
"Then lets go," Billy said.  
  
They piled into his car and headed down to a small coffeehouse. They got their drinks and settled into a booth and started talking. Jamie immediately noticed how Billy had casually slung his arm around Catie and as far as he knew, they'd only met a couple of hours ago so what the hell did this guy think he was doing? He was so distracted by Billy that he didn't even notice Bobbi was throwing herself all over him until she was sitting in his lap. He pushed her away uncomfortably and shifted himself to the side. Finishing off their coffee, they headed back to the race track where Bobbi and Jamie had left there bikes at. Jamie walked Bobbi to her bike, but kept glancing back at Catie as she said good-bye to Billy.  
  
"Thanks for everything," Catie said, she handed him back his shirt. She was now wearing Jamie's who had insisted when he saw her wearing Billy's.  
  
"No problem, see ya around beautiful," Billy smiled, he leaned over quickly and kissed her on the cheek, before jumping into his car and peeling off.  
  
Catie rubbed her cheek vigorously, trying to numb it. Billy was nice, but she just didn't like him that way. He was more Val's type than hers. She turned to see Bobbi flirting with Jamie like crazy and Jamie staring darkly after Billy's car. Bobbi seemed to pick up on the fact that Jamie was ignoring her and stalked away with a pout on her face.  
  
"Ready to go?", Jamie asked Catie, handing her the spare helmet.  
  
"Ready," she replied, snapping it shut.  
  
The ride was silent the whole way to Catie's house. Finally, they reached her driveway and Catie handed Jamie back his helmet.  
  
"Ya wanna come in?," she asked, "My mom's out till' Monday."  
  
"Yeah, okay," he replied, getting off the bike and entering Catie's house.  
  
Jamie flopped onto the couch as Catie began flipping through the channels, stopping on the movie "The Matrix". They watched quietly for awhile until Jamie couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out.  
  
"So I saw that little lip action between you and Billy, what's all that about?," he asked, trying to convince himself he wasn't actually hearing jealousy in his voice.  
  
He couldn't believe this. Billy had no right to kiss HIS Catie.  
  
Catie shrugged, "Nothing," she said calmly.  
  
"Oh come on!!," he said, with a disbelieving laugh, "You barely met him a couple of hours ago and already he's kissing you?!," he shouted.  
  
"So?," Catie challenged, "I can kiss whomever I want! ."  
  
"So! I don't want other guys kissing you!," Jamie yelled.  
  
"That's none of your business JAMES!," she yelled back.  
  
"YES IT IS!"  
  
"NO IT ISNT"  
  
"YES IT IS! I DON'T WANT OTHE GUYS KISSING YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!," Jamie screamed.  
  
They froze. Jamie blinked, stepping back, he just realized what he said and he knew Catie had heard him.  
  
"What..?!", Catie whispered.  
  
A/N: Dum Dum Dum! Well that's all for now everyone, I'll try to continue this soon, if you guys want that is. Keep Reviewing. Next, we'll find out what Catie does and I don't think Bobbi's out of the picture yet. With a little hint of V/T. 


	3. Explanations

Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Good News!! I just bought the show and I'm putting it back on the air!!!...................I WISH. But that's what I would do if I did own INAHB, sadly I don't.  
  
Thanks to Rainshower and Montana for reviewing, I mean I wasn't expecting too many people to review cuz even I'm too lazy to review for some stories. Thanks and I hope some of you out there will review too!  
  
On with the Show!  
  
Jamie stared back at a baffled Catie ,having just moments ago blurted out his deepest secret. Hell, he hadn't even known about it till' a couple of hours ago.  
  
I LOVE YOU, that's what he had screamed at her. Dammit, he thought, did I really just say that to Catie? Man, why do I have such a big mouth?  
  
He swallowed hard, daring to look her straight in the eyes. Uh-huh, just as he had expected, total and utter surprise.  
  
"Jamie..," she whispered, taking a step towards him.  
  
That was all it took, just the faintest little whisper jolted Jamie out of his wits and the next thing he knew, he was backing into her door, tearing it open and driving off like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Jamie! Wait!!," Catie yelled after him.  
  
She watched him drive off, disappearing from sight. What just happened? She thought, Well, let's see your best friend just admitted he loves you, an annoying voice in her head cut in, and you love him back, but you didn't tell him and now he just ran away.  
  
Catie sighed, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She needed to talk to someone, she needed to figure things out. Unfortunately, she usually went to Jamie, but under the circumstances, that was impossible.  
  
Val! I 'll call Val! Catie thought.  
  
She collapsed on the couch, shutting the TV off and reached for the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for coming over to help me study for my Spanish Quiz, Tyler," Val said, gratefully.  
  
"No Problem, or should I say, De Nada!," Tyler joked.  
  
Val laughed, pushing him a little. He pushed her right back, only he was a bit stronger and she almost fell off the bed. He reached out and pulled her before she fell and caused her to fall on top of him. Their faces inched closer together, pausing so close they could feel each others lips before they touched.  
  
"Gracias," Val whispered, leaning in.  
  
Brriiiinnnnnnnng!!! They leapt off each other as Val's phone began to ring. They glanced at each other before Val reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?," Val answered, "Whoa! Wait a minute Catie! Slow down!," Val said, suddenly, "Jamie did what?!!!?."  
  
Tyler caught Val's attention by waving his hand in front of her. He motioned that he was going to leave. Bye, he mouthed.  
  
She smiled, "Hold on a sec, Catie," Val said, placing a hand on the receiver, "Thanks Tyler, I owe you," She said, then she leaned over quickly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Tyler blushed a little and exited the house. A small smile played on Val's face, then she remembered Catie on the phone.  
  
"Hey, you still there?," Val asked.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, Val I need you to come over right now or I'm going to go insane!," Catie shrieked.  
  
"Why don't you come over here Catie?," Val offered,  
  
"Fine, I'll be over in a little while," Catie said and hung up.  
  
True to her word, Catie was over in a matter of minutes, pounding on the door.  
  
"Hey," Val greeted her.  
  
"Hey," Catie replied. She shook restlessly.  
  
"Why don't you start from the beginning?," Val said, leading her in to her bedroom and shutting the door.  
  
Catie took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Val everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Jamie loves you, huh?," Val grinned, "I knew it! It was so obvious!!!!."  
  
"Well, I wished you would've warned me," Catie moaned.  
  
"Well, he loves you, but...do you love him?," Val asked.  
  
" I... don't know..yes..I do," Catie admitted.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH," Val screamed, "This is sooooo cool! You have to tell him Catie! You have to find him right now and tell him the truth, then you guys can be together and that's what you want isn't it?," she finished, not taking a breath till' the end.  
  
"Well, I guess..," Catie replied, "You're right Val, I have to go find him and talk things out." She got up quickly, "Thanks Val, I'll call you later."  
  
"Sure, De Nada," Val whispered as she watched Catie run off. Guess Love is in the air, she thought. Tyler's face popping into her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Catie took a deep breath she stood outside of Jamie's front door. She raised a shaking hand to the door and knocked softly.  
  
It swung open quickly, Jamie's eyes locking onto her's.  
  
"Catie," Jamie whispered.  
  
"Jamie," Catie semi-smiled, "Can we talk?."  
  
"Sure, let's sit down on the porch," he said.  
  
They sat down next to each other awkwardly. Catie turned to him and took another deep breath.  
  
"Before you say anything Jamie," Catie started, " Let me explain, I was so shocked when you told me you loved me, it was the last thing in my mind that I expected hear, I just shut off completely and I just couldn't reply, but when you left, I started thinking and I realized that all this time I thought you were just my best friend I wanted you to be more. So I guess what I'm trying to say is..I love you, too," she finished taking in a deep breath.  
  
She looked at Jamie expectantly.  
  
He was smiling his famous grin, the one she loved, "Catie.you talk to much," he grinned, he leaned forward, cradling her chin, "But I love you anyway," he sighed and brought his lips to hers.  
  
Catie's mind swam with incoherent thoughts except for one: This is PERFECT! Jamie kissed so sweet and soft, you would have never guessed from his rebel attitude.  
  
I want to stay like this forever, why'd I wait do long to do this? Catie thought.  
  
Suddenly, a voice cut through her mind like a knife.  
  
"Jamie, honey, what's taking you so long?," the voice called from inside, "I miss you."  
  
Catie pulled away from Jamie sharply, that voice was so familiar.  
  
"Bobbi..," she whispered.  
  
Bobbi stepped out onto the front porch, her eyes glancing over Catie, she walked to a stunned Jamie and slung an arm around him.  
  
"Back-off Catie," Bobbi sneered, " Jamie's mine, he always has been, and if you honestly believed he chose you over me, you're crazy! He was just using you to make me jealous, he just admitted it. Although, I didn't expect him to go as far as kissing you, but it just proves how much he wants me back, it's not the first time he's done this, but it's okay. We were just talking about getting back together, weren't we Hon?" she said smiling at Jamie, she kissed him passionately in front of Catie.  
  
Catie's heart was ripping up, Jamie wasn't even trying to push her off.  
  
"I see," Catie said, through clenched teeth, " I guess I was just stupid enough to fall for it," she finished, throwing Jamie a pained expression.  
  
Then she whirled on her heel and walked off before breaking into a run.  
  
Jamie stood there stunned and frozen until Catie started running off, then he realized Bobbi was wrapped in his arms and all the lies she had told Catie hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"What the hell did you just do?!," he yelled at her pushing her away in disgust, "I have to get Catie!," He ran for his motorcycle , hoping to catch her on time.  
  
"But, baby, you don't have to pretend you like he anymore, I want to get back together!," Bobbi cried.  
  
"I was never pretending!!!," Jamie yelled, " I love her, not you! Like I told you when you got here, get out of my life!," Jamie screamed before riding off to find Catie and explain.  
  
A/N: That's it! I'll get back to ya, if you want of course, just tell me if this story is starting to suck or not!!!! Told ya Bobbi wasn't gone, but don't worry she is now, I hope some of the T/V fans were satisfied. Ciao! 


	4. Sorted Out

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own In a Heartbeat. I do not own In a Heartbeat. I do not own In a Heartbeat. I'm thinking if I say it enough times, Fanfiction.Net will get the idea and never expect me to put up a disclaimer ever again!  
  
A/N: Thanks reviewing Rainshower and Montana, you guys always do! I also did what you told me Montana and I changed the format for Chapter 1. And I hope you'll be happy to know that I took up your request about what should happen to Bobbi! Enjoy!  
  
Finding Catie  
  
Jamie surveyed the surroundings for Catie as he rode down the streets of Kingsport.  
  
Where are you Catie, he wondered.  
  
He drove past Kingsport High, passing it up, but then slowly backing up to stare at a familiar set of bleachers. His eye caught a dash of dark hair.  
  
Aha! There you are, Jamie thought.  
  
He parked the bike in the near empty parking lot and headed towards the bleachers.  
  
Catie sat there cross-legged, staring out on the field as a few tears fell down her cheek. But she did not cry out. She was silent. Then she heard the footsteps. She knew it was him. He was the only one who would come to look for her here. Usually, she'd be happy to talk to him about anything here, but right now, she couldn't stand to hear his voice.  
  
"Get out of here, Jamie," she said coldly, before he reached her.  
  
"Just let me explain," Jamie started, "What Bobbi said back there-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Catie screamed suddenly, whirling around, " I don't want to hear it, I just want you to get out of my life! How could you use me like that?" she cried.  
  
"I didn't! What Bobbi said was a lie, I never had any intentions of getting back together with her or using you to do something like that, you know that," he cried.  
  
"I don't know that, I don't even know if I even believe you anymore," Catie replied, "I thought I knew you, but maybe I was wrong, I..," her voice turned very quiet, " I don't think we should see each other for awhile, you know, until I figure things out and decide."  
  
"Decide.what?" Jamie asked, pain squeezing his throat.  
  
"Whether or not I trust you anymore to even be friends," Catie replied sadly.  
  
She turned and began walking away from him.  
  
"But..," Jamie started quietly, "I love you..."  
  
She didn't hear him this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie rode home silently, his mind contemplating whether or not he should give Catie the space she'd asked for or race after her and make her listen to him.  
  
I don't want to push her away even further, but I've got to do something, he thought.  
  
Stopping at a red light, he looked over to his right and then looked forward again.  
  
Suddenly, he did a double check and his heart burned.  
  
There was Catie, getting into HIS car.  
  
"Billy!" Jamie said, anger bubbling inside him.  
  
He watched Billy open the passenger door to let Catie in. She seemed hesitant at first but then she slid in and they drove off.  
  
That jerk, Jamie thought bitterly, I can't believe it!  
  
He drove home, evil thoughts of Billy filling his mind. As he pulled into his driveway, he stopped, he really needed to do some thinking, but he doubted he'd get it done here. Pulling back out, he headed to the coffee house he and Catie always went to before school started in the morning.  
  
He parked his bike and started to headed inside, ordering his usual drink. He slid into a booth and began to dissect the entire situation.  
  
Catie didn't want to talk to him now because of what Bobbi had said and now she was hanging out with that jerk Billy.  
  
He had to get her to talk to him again. What could he do? He had already tried to explain, but she hadn't listened.  
  
Maybe I could call her and try again, he thought, Tell her Bobbi made the lies up to scare her away and then she might understand and at least talk to me again, what have I got to lose.  
  
He headed to the payphone, running a nervous hand through his spiky hair. He put in a quarter and dialed her number.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
On the fourth ring, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello," Catie's tired voice answered.  
  
Don't seem desperate, Jamie's mind screamed  
  
"CATIE! It's me! Don't hang up!" Jamie babbled  
  
Great Job keeping cool Waite, he mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Jamie I-", Catie began.  
  
" Just hear me out Catie, I have to explain," Jamie interrupted, " When Bobbi came out on my porch I was scared of what you might think so I didn't say anything, then when she started telling you all those lies it just froze me up and I couldn't do anything, but after you left I snapped out of it and I told Bobbi that I wasn't pretending to like you to make her jealous, I told her how I really loved you and never loved her so it's over Catie, I just want to be with you," he finished.  
  
Silence met Jamie on the other line. "Catie?" Jamie asked cautiously.  
  
"Jamie... I don't know what to say, I mean, I want to be with you too, but- ," Catie replied.  
  
"You do?!!," Jamie cried, interrupting her again, " Yes!!! I knew it! I knew you did!," he started yelling, ignoring the people in the coffeehouse staring at him, " I'm coming over, stay there," he said, and hung up the phone.  
  
He started to walk out of the coffeehouse when his gaze fell upon a lip- locked couple in the corner booth.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized them as Bobbi and Billy.  
  
Good, he thought, they deserve each other, just like me and Catie.  
  
And he headed out the door to his bike.  
  
  
  
He made it to Catie's house in record speed, jumping up to her front door. Before he had a chance to knock, the door swung open and Catie stood there.  
  
"Jamie, why did you just hang up on me like th-," She began to complain, but suddenly, Jamie grabbed her , cupping her face with his hands and pressing his lips to hers.  
  
He kissed her for a long time, breaking apart only to give her some air.  
  
She looked back at him dizzily, her lips feeling numb with happiness.  
  
"What were you saying?," Jamie smiling that ever-popular grin.  
  
"Nothing," Catie said pulling him back to her, " You did say I always talked too much," she finished before pulling him inside and kissing him again. The kiss of many more to come.  
  
A/N: That's it you guys! Well, what did you think? Did it suck majorly? Should I even consider writing any more stories or should I get some serious help? Well thanks to everyone who read this! Ciao 


End file.
